guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Livia
Livia is a human necromancer hero in the Eye of the North expansion. She is a member of the Shining Blade. Lore From the manual: :"While the war between the White Mantle and the Shining Blade tears apart her Krytan homeland, Livia risks everything to keep her people safe. She joined the Shining Blade to protect them; she killed to defend them. Now freed from the control of the deadly Mursaat, Kryta struggles to survive, its leaders destroyed and its population beset by civil disorder. :Tasked by her superiors with finding a way to end the civil war, Livia has traveled into the Depths. She seeks a weapon of power—anything that will keep Kryta safe. And she is willing to give her life for it... as well as the lives of those around her." Recruitment You recruit her by completing the "Finding Gadd" quest and its follow-up quest "Finding the Bloodstone". Missions and Quests Quests Given :Finding Gadd Quests Involved In :Finding the Bloodstone Location Tarnished Coast *Vlox's Falls Kryta *Divinity Coast (explorable) *Talmark Wilderness Armor Livia starts with basic Necromancer armor, labeled as Shining Blade Armor but with its own unique appearance. The headpiece provides +1 in the attribute of the rune applied to it. Her armor rating ranges from 3 to 60, depending on her level, but is effectively 60 as you acquire her at level 20. See the armor gallery for details on her armor art. Default Skills * * * * * * Only as an ally during Finding Gadd and Finding the Bloodstone: * Dialogue *Vlox's Falls: "The importance of this mission to the Shining Blade cannot be stressed enough. We must all make sacrifices." *Talmark Wilderness: "We meet again, under dire circumstances and against impossible odds. Just as I like it." "Good to see you again, Livia. Always in the thick of things, aren't you?" "You could say that, but in this case, it is my love of Kryta that brings me here and not my need to be "in the thick of things". Princess Salma has my undying devotion." *Divinity Coast (explorable): "If you thought the Asura were only spiteful to other races, you haven't witnessed any disputes over golemancy or power cores." Quotes Idle Quotes *''"Every man I meet wants to protect me. I can't figure out what from."'' *''"I generally avoid temptation...unless I can't resist it."'' *''"I may work for the Shining Blade, but I'm not like Evennia. I'm not pure and I'm not kind. I used to be shining... but I got tarnished."'' *''"There's nothing like a love song to give you a good laugh."'' *''"Why do I fight so hard for Kryta? You might as well question why I breathe. If I stop breathing, I'll die. If I stop fighting my enemies, my world will die."'' Battle Quotes *''"Death is a lover. Embrace him."'' *''"Die first. Serve after!"'' *''"Evil is obvious, but only in retrospect."'' *''"I hate an enemy that dies easily. The least you could do is make it interesting."'' *''"I have the perfect weapons right here: your body, your soul. Both can be convinced to work against you...."'' *''"I'm not a bad person. I just know what I want."'' *''"I've killed a lot of people. Don't take it personally."'' *''"Kryta! For Kryta and the Shining Blade!"'' *''"Necromancy's just another way of asking someone to stick with you. Whether they want to or not."'' *''"The best goodbyes are like a knife in the dark: short, simple and to the point."'' *''"The dead are often happier that way."'' *''"This world's a hell. It only gets worse when you give in to it."'' *''"You call that fighting? It is to laugh."'' *''"You're the bottom of the barrel, love, and I'm scraping it."'' *''"You're very lucky. Scars are sexy."'' Notes *A duplicate Livia will show up as a "Shining Blade Necromancer". Trivia *"Every man I meet wants to protect me. I can't figure out what from." and "I generally avoid temptation unless I can't resist it" are quotes from Mae West. *"I'm not a bad person. I just know what I want." is a quote from Josephine Marcus, Wyatt Earp's romantic interest in Tombstone (1993). *The "weapon of power" she seeks is probably the Scepter of Orr as she asks about it during the beginning of Genius Operated Living Enchanted Manifestation. *She is also seen with it in the cutscene following the death of The Great Destroyer. External Links *PlayFeed: Eye of the North Friends & Allies Miniature *Miniature Livia is a gold rarity mini that can be obtained as a rare drop from Royal Gifts. Category:Heroes (Eye of the North) Category:Shining Blade Category:Vlox's Falls Category:Divinity Coast (explorable) Category:Talmark Wilderness